Harry Potter and the Dark Days(chapters 1-7)
by Jaimie1
Summary: Harry falls in love over the summer holidays but evil is waiting for him. My first attempt of a fan fic please read and review!


** **

** **

_Authors Note,_

_ _

_Hi everybody! I would like to start out by saying that if you haven't read Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, you shouldn't read my story, Harry Potter and The Dark Days, because it tells an awful lot that happens in the fourth book. I based my story on what I think that could happen in JKRs 5th book. The story starts out a couple of weeks after the ending of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, but ends when Harry takes off on the Hogwarts Express on his way to Hogwarts, so unlike JKR's books the story takes place during the summer holidays instead of at Hogwarts so it's a little different. I also would like to add that if any of the things I have said in this story are in any of JKR's books, I am sorry. If I did I didn't mean to LOL.Please don't get angry with me when JKR's book comes out and it is totally different from what I wrote. LOL_

_Thank-you and enjoy my story,_

_~*Jaimie*~_

_Disclaimer: The genius JKR owns all the characters, places, etc. There is an exception of a few characters that are introduced in this story which are my characters. I am not making any profit off this story. It is only for my enjoyment and the enjoyment of others._

**_On with the Story!_**__

__

_ _

__Harry Potter and the Dark DaysBy ~*Jaimie*~

_ _

__Harry Potter was doing his Defense Against Dark Art's homework in the late hours of the night under the dim light of a flashlight. It was only a few weeks after the end of his fourth year of school at Hogwart's, but to him it seemed like months, for the Dursley's were treating him with no respect. But of course Harry expected it. It was bad enough for him that he had to live with the thought that Voldemort was back in power and he didn't need all the yelling from the Dursleys.Harry pondered this while he sat there listening to the snores of his cousin Dudley in the room next door.__

Just then there was a faint tap on Harry's window.He was surprised to see his snowy white owl, Hedwig, tapping the glass. He quickly ran over to open the window.Hegwig flew in and dropped a letter in Harry's hand. She nipped at his ear affectionately and went to her cage to get a drink.Harry recognized the writing on the envelope. It was from Ron. He eagerly ripped it open carefully so Dudley in the next room wouldn't wake up.

It read:

_Dear Harry,_

_How has the summer holidays been going for you?I hope them Muggles are treating you right.My summer has been going good. Percy is as annoying as ever.He was devastated about Mr. Crouch's death and cried like a mandrake for days until he got a letter that told him that he was going to take Mr. Crouch's place.Now he always goes on and on about what he is doing at the ministry.He is always saying"I did this" and "I did that" and sometimes I wish he was still doing his boring reports on cauldron thickness. Guess what?! Mum found 200 galleons lying on the table in the kitchen! She doesn't know where it came from but she said that we are going to go on vacation. Everyone was thrilled that she found the money, except for some reason Fred and George seemed upset. We won't be back till next month so sorry you probably can't come stay with us. I asked mum if you could come and vacation with us but she said that Professor Dumbledore would probably not like that. I got a letter from Hermione; she said that she was vacationing in the Bahamas with Krum. It makes me a little angry but he is an ok guy._

_Watch out for "You Know Who"_

_ _

_Ron_

Harry laughed at the way Ron addressed Voldemort as "You Know Who" but it wasn't unusual in the wizarding world because most witches and wizards feared to even speak his name.Harry was one of the few who were not afraid of saying it. He was happy that Mrs. Weasley found the money. He knew exactly where it came from. At the end of last term Harry gave Fred and George his winnings from winning the Triwizard Tournament. He gave them 1000 Galleons so they still had plenty left. Harry still couldn't shake off the feeling of dread that he had when Ron warned him about Voldemort. Voldemort wanted to kill him badly. Harry looked at his clock. It was 2:00 in the morning. He decided to reply to Ron's letter when he woke up. Harry reached up and crossed out today on his sheet that he made every year that counted off the days until September, 1st when he would be returning to Hogwarts.

**Harry Potter and The Dark Days**

**CHAPTER 2**

**"THE ENCOUNTER"**

Harry awoke early the next morning to reply to Ron's letter.He wanted to do it before the Dursleys got up because he knew they were extra angry with him because of Hedwig flying in and out of the house during the day.

By the time Harry had wrote the letter and watched Hedwig fly off into the orange and pink sky the Dursleys were already awake. He went down to breakfast and was glad to see Dudley eating his normal BIG bowl of sugary cereal and realized they had taken him off the diet.

Aunt Petunia was saying to Dudley "my Dudders don't need a diet does he? "That school doesn't know what they are talking about" 

Harry had to turn his head and stifle back giggles.

Harry made a bowl of cereal and snuck off to his room so he could avoid his aunt and uncles angry stares and comments about his untidy hair that he had, had since he was born.A few minutes later he heard a knock on the door and knew that the postman had arrived.A few moments later Harry heard a growl.He knew that it was uncle Vernon.Uncle Vernon started yelling and screaming. Harry heard him curse and then heard 13 grunts in a row and Harry realized that it was uncle Vernon coming up the stairs.Harry braced himself, knowing that Uncle Vernon would storm into his room any second. Sure enough he barged into Harry's room but to Harry's horror uncle Vernon didn't look like he was happy at all. He was purple around the face and his eyes were bloodshot.Harry wondered how many more colors uncle Vernon's face could turn. 

** **

**"YOU STUPID BOY!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS THIS?!!!!!! WHAT IS THIS YOU DUMB BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**DID YOU SUBSCRIBE TO A NEWSPAPER OR SOMETHING FROM THAT PLACE YOU CALL "HOME"?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **

Harry glanced at the parchment in his hand. It looked like the front page of the "Daily Prophet"

**"AFTER EVERYTHING THAT PETUNIA AND I HAVE DONE FOR YOU!"**

****Harry snorted.

"**YOU HAVE GOT A LOT OF NERVE BOY!"**

****Harry noticed that there was spit flying everywhere and most of it was showering on to Harry but he wouldn't dare comment on it.

"**AND WHAT AND THE $#!@ IS THIS RUBBISH ABOUT THIS VOLDEMORT GUY?!!" **

"He is the one that killed my mum and dad replied Harry."

"**DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME!!!!!! ****AFTER EVERYTHING WE-**

Uncle Vernon was cut short by a blood-curling scream coming from downstairs.

" PETUNIA?!!!!!" uncle Vernon cried.

"DADDY! D-DADDY!" "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!" came Dudley terrified cries. "HE KILLED MUM!!!!"

Suddenly there was a zap and Dudley stop screaming instantly.Harry couldn't see the green light but he knew that curse all to well. Then from downstairs there came a voice that chilled every bone in his body," WHERE IS HARRY POTTER?!"

**_I could stop there but that would be very cruel of me so I guess I will keep going_**

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

**Harry Potter and the Dark Days**

**CHAPTER 3**

**"THE DARK LORD"**

Harry froze. _It's Voldemort!!!!! __It's Voldemort!!!!!!!!!!!!!_Harry's head was screaming. His scar hurt more than ever before.He thought to himself I_ have got to stay conscious if I want to stay alive. _He could hardly bare the pain. His brain seemed to be screaming in protest.Then a voice in his head said RUN_! RUN! RUN!_But Harry couldn't. He had lost all the feeling in his legs and he seemed to be rooted to the spot.Harry scrambled for the loose floorboard under his bed to fetch his wand.Uncle Vernon looked furious but didn't say anything. Harry could hear the faint thump thump of footsteps downstairs. 

**_A/N I know what you are thinking. I know that in the 4th book we learned that Voldemort could not hurt Harry while he was in the muggle world, but lets just pretend that he can. ::grins::_**

**_On with the story!_**

Suddenly Uncle Vernon yelled down the stairs " I WILL TELL YOU WHERE HARRY POTTER IS IF YOU PROMISE THAT YOU WILL NOT HURT ME!"

Harry couldn't believe his ears! Uncle Vernon didn't care if Harry lived or died! The footsteps downstairs suddenly stopped.

The chilling voice of Voldemort spoke again but this time there was a little amusement in his voice "Lord Voldemort _never _makes promises".

Then there were the distinct footsteps again but now they were coming up the stairs. Uncle Vernon grunted a terrified grunt and went to hide behind Harry's dresser.Even in the situation Harry snorted. It was like trying to hide a tanker behind a sailboat.A loud booming noise brought him back to life and he became aware that Voldemort was getting nearer and nearer by the second.Harry seemed to get the feeling back in his legs. He ran as fast as he could to the window and opened it. It was two stories down but he didn't care. It would be better than staying there waiting for someone to put a curse on you.He jumped and it seemed forever before he hit the ground but it didn't hurt at all. He looked up and there was Cornelius Fudge , the minister of magic himself.Harry realized that it was he who broke his fall. Harry didn't stop to think. He took off like a bullet.

Fudge gave a surprised gasp.He yelled after Harry." What happened Harry?!"

"Voldemort!" Harry screamed" 

"Voldemorts _here?!"_ Fudge asked in disbelief 

But Harry was already long gone and didn't reply to fudge. Unfortunately he wasn't far enough to not notice the two green flashes of light and the faint zap of the _Avada Kedavra _curse.

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DARK DAYS**

**CHAPTER 4**

**" Snuffles returns"**

Harry ran and ran for almost an hour he didn't stop until he got to London where he booked a place at the Leaky Cauldron. He figured that Voldemort wouldn't go there to find him because of all the wizards that stay there.When Tom showed him to his room Harry finally stopped to think about what had just happened.Uncle Vernon had been mad about a newspaper showing up. _It had to be the daily prophet_ he thought._I wonder what the article said._

He then remembered something. He was in Diagon ally and there had to be a copy of today's paper somewhere. And sure enough on a shelf by the door was today's daily prophet.

"The Daily Prophet"

Monday June 5th, 2000**Special Report**

By Nicole Nagy

I asked the ministry if they would send a copy of this newspaper to every wizarding home in the world so if you usually don't get this newspaper I am sorry for any inconvenience.Why is this article so important you ask? Well the ministry has just informed me that Lord Voldemort has come back to power. Little Harry potter has faced him once more but this time was not able to keep the Dark Lord from coming back. The ministry has kept this quiet for the past 2 weeks because they were not sure themselves if it was true or not. But new evidence has been found. A lot of death eaters (voldemort's followers) that betrayed him have now been found missing. Also a muggle spotted him in London yesterday lurking around privet drive.We are not sure about his whereabouts now but we are certain that he is still in the area so if you live around there I want to ask you to take extra precautions to prevent anything from happening. The ministry asked me to tell you to please not panic. If people panic the consequences may be much worse. 

Harry stopped reading and looked out the window.It was a sad sight. The streets of Diagon ally were deserted except for a few people who were scrambling around collecting items and then running to safety.Harry sat back down on the bed.For some reason he wasn't that frightened at all.He found that odd but couldn't help but think that Voldemort would probably lay low for a while once the word was out that he was back.It was still daylight out but Harry didn't leave his room.He sat there thinking about what he should do next.And then it came to him. He would write to Sirius!

Sirius was going to find out sooner or later, and it would be better if it was Harry who told him.Harry knew for sure he would be in the paper tomorrow, once again.

When Harry was finished with his letter to Sirius he read it over to make sure that he hadn't missed anything.

It read:

_Dear Sirius,_

_First off, I would like to ask you how you're doing and if there is anything that you need just ask me and I will send it to you. I am sure that you have heard Voldemort was spotted at Privet Drive a few days ago and I know you must be worried. I am ok now but I wasn't about an hour ago. I hadn't heard that Voldemort was at Privet Drive until it was too late.He killed the whole muggle family that I am living with and I almost didn't escape. I also think he got Cornelius Fudge. I don't think anybody knows yet but me. By tomorrow it will probably be in the daily prophet. I don't know where Voldemort is now but I am sure that he won't find me to quickly where I am staying but I think I am going to need your help.I can't tell you my whereabouts just incase this letter gets into the wrong hands, but will you be in front of Gringotts Wizarding bank in London by tomorrow night at midnight?_

_Say hi to Buckbeak for me_

_ _

_Harry_

_ _

Harry thought that it sounded like a pretty good letter but he knew that Sirius would be really worried. Hedwig had come back from delivering Ron's message but didn't have anything from Ron. Harry figured that he was probably on vacation and couldn't write.Harry tied his letter to Hedwig's leg and told her to get it to Sirius as soon as possible. She took off into the now darkening sky.Harry decided he better get some rest after what happened that day. 

Harry awoke the next morning feeling like he weighed at least a ton and thought to himself _so this is what it is like to be Dudley._He got up anyways and remembered where he was. He was hoping that it was all a dream. Even if it was the Dursley's that died it still made him feel bad. He couldn't help but think that it was his fault.His friend Cedric Diggory just died a few weeks ago and now this.When he got up he noticed that there was another "Daily Prophet" newspaper on the shelf. He picked it up and saw that they had found the dead bodies at Number four Privet Drive. 

"The Daily Prophet"

Special report

Tuesday June 6th, 2000by Nicole Nagy

## More disasters at the ministry today

Last night the bodies of three muggles were found dead at number four Privet Drive. " The murders are believed to be done by Lord Voldemort himself," says Percy Weasley, who took the place of Barty Crouch recently after Crouch's tragic death.Muggle witnesses say that fireworks in the shape of a skull appeared over the house just after the murders were committed. This is no doubt the Dark Mark, the famous mark of death by Voldemort.What is more astonishing is number four Privet Drive is where the famous Harry Potter was staying until witnesses saw him flee for his life. And last but not least but probably the saddest is that Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, was also killed about the same time out on the front lawn. A ceremony in his memory will take place Friday June 8th, at noon, in the great hall at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

Harry stopped reading. _I wonder why they are having it there, he thought.Then he figured that it was the biggest place to fit all those people in for the ceremony_.For the rest of the day Harry wandered around Diagon alley. There were not very many people shopping there so he was quite happy to go back to his room to wait till it was time to leave and go see Sirius.Harry figured he probably should pack his stuff because he didn't think he was going to be coming back. He wasn't sure where he was going though. He then remembered he didn't have anything to pack.He would have to go back to the Dursleys in a few days to get his stuff.

Later on that day Harry got a letter from Sirius it said:

### _Dear Harry_

_I was so worried about you when I read in the paper that Voldemort was at Privet Drive. I almost came to tell you but then I thought that those muggles would suspect something. I am so glad that you are ok. Yes I will meet you at Gringotts. I will see you then_

_Sirius_

At half past eleven Harry set off for Gringotts. Since he didn't have his invisibility cloak he had a hard time getting out of the Leaky cauldron without being seen.He found a back way out that lead right into Diagon alley.Harry made sure there was nobody around and of course there wasn't and even in the day there would have not been anybody. Harry had never seen it this deserted ever before and it reminded him of a ghost town. He had no problem getting to Gringotts but once he got there he was faced with a different problem. The goblins that guard Gringotts were standing out in the front. He had no idea how he would get around them but just then an enormous bear like dog appeared at his side.He knew it was Sirius. Sirius was an Animagus and could change into a dog at any given moment. That is how he has been getting around without being caught.

"Oh hello Snuffles" Harry said with an amused look on his face. 

Sirius grabbed on to Harry's pant leg and pulled Harry toward him. Harry got the message. He followed Sirius for a few minutes until they reached an old abandoned shop. Harry followed him in and once there Sirius changed back into a man. Sirius hadn't changed much since he seen him last in the hospital wing back at Hogwarts.

"Hello Sirius" Harry said not able to hold back his joy of seeing his Godfather again. 

"Hi Harry" Sirius replied."Harry, I need to know what happened last night at the Dursleys". 

Harry didn't want to but knew that he couldn't disobey his godfather so he told Sirius everything from the time that Uncle Vernon came in, to when Harry had arrived at the "Leaky Cauldron", with the occasional uh huhs, gasps, and wide eyed looks from Sirius.When Harry was finished Sirius sat there for a while thinking. 

Finally he turned to Harry and said, "As it is my duty as your godfather to protect you I will have to say that you will have to come live with me for a while".

Harry gasped. "You mean I get to stay with you"?!!!! 

"Yes" Sirius replied.

Yay! I have never wanted anything more. I don't even care if I have to live in a cave! Sirius smiled mischievously.

Sirius turned back into a dog and they left the ally. Harry turned to Sirius and asked him how they were going to get to Hogsmeade where Sirius was currently hiding out. Sirius raised his right paw. Harry, confused, did the same thing. Suddenly there was a blinding light and then the screeching of brakes. A big purple bus had just stopped right in front of them. Harry recognized the bus as the Knight Bus. He had ridden it when he was running away from the Dursleys.Stan ,the conductor, stepped off of the bus. He greeted Harry as Neville Longbottem because that was the name that Harry had given him when he was on it last time. He corrected him quickly saying that his name was really Harry Potter. Harry asked how much it would be if it would take them to Hogsmeade.

'Bout 16 sickles, but if you want hot chocolate it will be 20" 

"Ok I will take the hot chocolate" "I think me and S-……snuffles here need a little warming up".

"Er……the dog is house trained right?" asked Stan.

Harry stifled down a giggle and replied, "I sure hope so".

Harry and "snuffles" stepped aboard the bus. It was just like he remembered it two years ago. There were curtained windows and instead of seats there were about six brass beds. Stan showed them to their bed. 

"Er….can snuffles here have his own bed?", asked Harry. " 

'Course", Stan whispered.

Harry fell asleep right away. He was exhausted since he hadn't gotten sleep yet that night. When he awoke Sirius was still awake and alert. Harry gave him a look that said sorry for falling asleep. Sirius gave him a look back that Harry was sure that it said "that's ok".Very suddenly the bus gave a jolt and it stopped instantly without slowing down which caused its only passengers, Harry and Sirius, to fly forward. Harry rubbed his side where he had been thrown against the bedpost. 

"Hogsmeade!", came a booming voice from the front of the bus. 

"That's us," Harry muttered to Sirius.

**Harry potter and the Dark Days**

**CHAPTER 5**

**"HOGWARTS"**

****

When Harry and Sirius stepped off of the bus Harry couldn't help but think that he was home. He could see Hogwarts in the distance. But as he turned to head towards the cave that he knew Sirius had been staying, Sirius turned the opposite way towards the castle. 

Harry called after him, "where are you going snuffles?!"

Sirius turned and once again pulled on his pant leg telling him to follow him.

Harry did as he was told and was astounded to see that Sirius kept on heading towards Harry's favorite place in the world, Hogwarts.Harry looked up and saw all the brightly lit windows of Hogwarts in the distance.Harry followed Sirius all the way past the lake and up the steps of the castle. Harry wondered why Sirius was leading him here but kept on following him. Sirius pushed the doors open and Harry followed him into the brightly lit entrance hall. He followed him forever. Harry new exactly where he was. He was near the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. The fat lady looked at him curiously but didn't say anything. Sirius led him to a Knight that was right across the hall fromGryffindor Tower. Harry looked at Sirius puzzled but at that moment Sirius took his giant paw and pulled down the sword of the Knight. The wall started opening up into a small hole that a grown size man could fit through. Harry followed him in and the hole in the wall closed. Harry was staring around the room open mouthed. When he turned back to Sirius, he had already turned back into a man. He was clearly enjoying himself watching Harry's puzzled look.

Sirius turned to Harry and said, Welcome to my home.

"B-but….but….. How did you end up having this as your room?" 

Well Sirius replied, "it is quite simple, after the term was over Dumbledore offered me a room at Hogwarts". "He made sure that it was quite comfortable since he knew that I had to sleep on the rocky floor of a cave for months and before that Azkaban".

Harry was so glad to see that Sirius was so happy but also concerned. 

"What if somebody discovers you're here!?"Harry exclaimed.

"Dumbledore made sure that I had a perfectly secure room that nobody knew about and I even have my own little back door." "It is a hidden passage way that leads to Hogsmeade"

Harry couldn't believe his ears! He was sure that if he needed one he would have a very large and effective Patronus.

***

It was morning and Sirius moving about the room had awakened Harry. Harry hadn't noticed before but the room consisted of a kitchen, bathroom, and one bedroom. 

"Morning there sunshine" came Sirius's cheery voice from the kitchen. 

Harry laughed at Sirius attempt to sound like a parent.Harry rolled around and stuck a pillow over his face to block out the noise Sirius was making in the kitchen. 

"Wake up there now sleepy head", came Sirius voice again. 

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGG"!Sirius's had just dumped a bucket of ice cold water onto Harry's face.

"OK OK I'm up I'm up!" Harry exclaimed as Sirius prepared to pour another bucket of water. "Sirius you don't have to act like this just to make up for me having to live at the Dursley's". "It is quite alright," Harry explained with a little of annoyance in his voice.

"My, are we grumpy today", Sirius exclaimed in a singsong voice.

"SIRIUS"! 

"OK OK I WAS JUST TEASING YOU!" Sirius exclaimed. 

Harry quickly got up, but remembered he didn't have any clothes. 

He explained this to Sirius and Sirius said, 

"Already taken care of" "I sent Dumbledore an owl last night after you fell asleep and he sent us down some clothes.

Sirius handed him the clothes and Harry went to change in the bathroom. 

Harry decided that he wanted to go explore the castle so he told Sirius where he was going and started to leave but Sirius said to him seriously " Watch out for teachers, some of them stay over the summer holidays because they have no families to go home to." "I am not going to mention any names (Sirius sneezed and it sounded a lot like SNAPE) just be careful ok

"Ok" Harry promised. "I am going to need to anyway since i don't have my invisibitlity cloak".

Harry had a good morning only once running into Snape. Snape was so stunned that Harry left quickly and he heard Snape exclaim 

"Someday I am going to get peeves".

Harry laughed but was relieved at how lucky he got by not being recognized. 

Towards midday Harry started heading back towards Sirius's room when he ran into somebody quite suddenly. 

The person seemed embarrassed and rushed a faint "sorry". Harry recognized the persons voice instantly.

"RON!!!!!" 

Ron looked up. He was so surprised to see Harry that he totally forgot he was still on the ground. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HARRY!?" exclaimed Ron. 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I DOING HERE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" replied Harry.

"I am here with my mum and dad" "we are here for Fudge's memorial service" Ron explained. "Well….are you going to tell me why you are here?" Ron asked looking very puzzled. "You were walking towards Gryfindor tower," he added.

"Well you know what happened at the Dursleys right"?

"Yeah" Ron said quickly. 

Harry went on, "well, I am staying- 

He was cut short by a mean sneer behind him. He quickly turned around. Snape was standing there looking at Harry like he was something that must be squashed quickly. His lip was curled and he gave a look that told Harry "how dare you cross my path during my holidays".

"What are you doing here potter?!" , "and you too Weasley"!

"Sir I am here with my father for Fudge's service" Ron explained quickly forgetting that Snape couldn't take house points during summer holidays.

"And what about the famous Potter?" Snape spat. 

"Well….Errrr…..I am here for the same reason as Ron". 

"Oh really?!" ,"you know potter, I bumped into somebody earlier today who looked a lot like you". 

"I….Errrr……well it wasn't me _Professor_ Snape…. honestly".

"I don't believe a word you say Potter!" Snape yelled, and with that he turned on his heel and walked the other way. 

Ron gave Harry a puzzled look. Harry muttered, "I will tell you later".

Harry had no choice but to go into the great hall with Ron. There they met Hermione who was just as surprised as Ron was at seeing Harry. The ceremony was quite boring. Everybody was crying openly except, Harry noticed, Mr. Malfoy, Draco Malfoy's father. Harry and Draco had been enemies since the first time he came to Hogwarts.During the ceremony Harry told Ron and Hermione everything since Voldemort up until he met Sirius in fear that somebody was listening. Later on Harry took Ron and Hermione up to Sirius's secret room.On the way there he told them the rest of the story.When he reached Sirius's room he pulled the sword and once again the wall opened up. 

Ron and Hermione gasped. 

Hermione turned to Harry."Harry, what if he is caught"? "What if somebody like professor Snape found him here"?

Harry reminded her that Snape already knew where Sirius was because Dumbledore told him at the end of last term. All this time that they were arguing inside the door Sirius had oawakened. Harry figured he must have been snoring away on the couch. Sirius greeted them cheerfully.They all went inside and Harry gave them a tour of Sirius's room/house. They were talking cheerfully on the couch when Harry saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned quickly and there was a rat scampering across the floor. It was an ugly rat with one of his toes missing on his front paw.

"ARRRRGGGGG!" Harry screamed! "That's Peter Petigrew"!

Ron and Hermione turned to where he was pointing. They all jumped up and chased the rat around the room. Harry finally caught it and didn't care if he was squeezing it a little too hard.They put him in a jar with holes in the lid because Harry figured he needed him for the confession. 

"What are we going to do with him?" Ron asked. 

"What do you think we are going to do with him?", Harry started.

"We are going to turn him in" Hermione finished Harry's sentence. 

"Hey I bet most of the ministry is still hanging around here for Fudge's ceremony", Ron exclaimed. "Lets take him up to the Great Hall". 

Sirius was at Dumbledores office talking to Dumbledore so they couldn't tell Sirius. They head off towards the Great hall.

"What are you three doing here?!!!!" , came an angry sneer. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped and turned around. Snape was looking at them with the utmost disgust. His lip was curled and he had a smile of triumph on his face.

"We got a murderer in this jar and we are taking it up to the great hall to show the ministry Professor Snape", Hermione replied innocently. 

" How can a rat be a murderer"? "Did it kill another rat?" Snape replied with amusement in his voice. 

" It is Peter Petigrew", "He is an unregistered Animagus" Harry said in an annoyed voice. 

"Peter Petigrew is dead you fool" Snape replied. 

"He faked his own death" "and if you will excuse me I would like to go turn him in so my Godfather can be proclaimed innocent". 

With that, Harry took off towards the great hall without looking back. Ron and Hermione were right at his heels. When he reached the Great Hall he marched right up to the High Table in front of the Great Hall.The whole ministry was up there paying their last respects to Fudge. Harry tapped Mr. Weasley on the shoulder.

Mr. Weasley turned around and exclaimed, "Harry"! "What are you doing here"?! 

"No time to explain Mr. Weasley" Harry said quickly.

And he told them his story about how he knew that this rat was Peter Petigrew.Harry could tell that Mr. Weasley believed him but when Mr. Weasley told the rest of the ministry they didn't believe him one bit. It took a while to convince them but when he did he told them to be ready to stun Peter when he turned back into a man. They agreed. 

Harry couldn't remember the spell that Sirius and Lupin had used previously. He had no time to think about it. Hermione rushed forward with the screaming and wiggling Peter in one hand and her wand in the other. She said a few quick words and for a moment the rat didn't do anything but then it sprouted legs and arms and finally a head. The ministry had already shot red sparks at Peter and stunned him. 

"Snape!"Dumbledore said. 

Harry jumped; he didn't realize Dumbledore had arrived. 

"Yes"? Snape asked.

"Fetch me some of that truth potion that we used with Mr. Crouch a few weeks ago".

Snape took off towards his office after one more dirty look at Harry. Harry was getting excited.He wondered where Sirius was now not knowing that he was about to be claimed innocent. 

Snape came back quickly and Harry realized that Snape must know a few shortcuts since his office is all the way down in the dungeons. He handed Professor Dumbledore the bottle and Dumbledore dropped a few drops into Peter's open mouth.

"_Ennervate!" _Dumbledore shouted.

Peter stirred a little then opened his eyes. He instantly became aware of what was happening and he gave a squeak and tried to get away but the ministry stopped him and tied him to a chair.

"Peter?!" Dumbledore said to get Peter's attention.

"W-w-what", He said while whimpering. 

"Peter, "were you the secret keeper of James and Lily Potter?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Sirius persuaded them to change to me to trick my master", Peter replied in the same robotic tone that Mr. Crouch's son had when he was confessing 3 weeks ago. 

The ministry gasped. They obviously thought that Sirius was the one that betrayed Harry's parents.

"Peter, Did you or did you not, kill those twelve people in that crowded street and then frame Sirius Black"?

"I did, I cut off my finger and then changed into a rat and scampered away faking my own death".

A smile broke across Dumbledores face, "that settles it. Arthur I think we should drop the charges on Sirius Black and any punishment on anything that he did while on the run should be dropped too, he was in Azkaban for no reason so he has had enough punishment".

Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged excited looks.There was a whine from the back of the room.Harry looked and there was the bear like dog that was Sirius with tears running freely down his face.Sirius changed back into a man and opened his arms out to Harry. Harry got the hint and sprinted down the great hall to give his Godfather a hug.Sirius whispered in Harry's ear, "I knew you could do it"."This is definitely the best birthday I have ever had", Harry exclaimed. After all tomorrow _was _his birthday.

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DARK DAYS**

**CHAPTER 6**

**"LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT"**

"So, where is this house of yours?" Harry asked.

Sirius didn't answer him but just gave him a mysterious look.Harry figured he didn't want to spoil the surprise. It was two days later and him and Sirius were on the way to where Sirius lived, and where, Harry thought happily, he would be spending his summer holidays. Sirius had gotten custody of Harry the moment that Sirius's crimes were cleared. Peter Petigrew was sent to Azkaban.Sirius and Harry had just left the Dursleys where Sirius went into the house to collect Harry's things. Sirius wouldn't let Harry go in by himself and Harry was thankful for that because there was evidence of Voldemort everywhere, sometimes making Harry's head scream.His firebolt was packed in the back of the car, that Sirius had borrowed from the Ministry, along with Hedwig's cage, Hedwig, school books and parchment, and of course the Marauders map and his invisibility cloak (Sirius laughed and said it would have been a shame if James Potters son hadn't got those two things)

Sirius slowed the car down and Harry figured they must have been getting close. Harry recognized where they were but wasn't sure why. He had thought to soon. Up ahead he saw "The Burrow". 

"No way"! "Sirius, that is where Ron lives!" Harry exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah I know" "I thought you would like this area," said Sirius in an amused voice.

Four houses down from "The Burrow" Sirius stopped and turned into the driveway. Harry looked up and couldn't believe his eyes. It was a beautiful house. For some reason he thought that he had seen it before, but knew that he hadn't.And unlike The Burrow it didn't look like it was being held up by magic. Harry wondered where Sirius had got the money but decided not to ask just yet. Next to Sirius's house was a house that looked very similar to Sirius's and Harry wondered who lived there."Where did you get this house Sirius", Harry asked in awe. 

"Well I actually had it built about 13 years ago right after your mum and dad died" "but I never lived in it because I had to go to Azkaban"." Do you know what it looks like"? Sirius asked.

" I thought it looked familiar but I couldn't remember how", Harry replied.

"Well this is what your mum and dads house used to look like and this is also the same yard", Sirius said seriously to Harry. 

"What!?" "No way!"

"Yup", Sirius said clearly enjoying himself. 

They went into the house and Harry put his stuff into a room that he picked to be his room. It was the biggest room of the house with a big bay window on the second floor. Sirius didn't mind that he had to take the smaller room.Harry explored the house and then decided to go meet the neighbors. 

Sirius said he would catch up with Harry in a minute so Harry went out the front door and across the yard to the neighbor's house. He knocked, and a girl about his age answered the door.Harry never believed in "love at first sight" but he was starting to change his mind.He just stood there for quite a while goggling at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

Harry realized what he was doing and came back to his senses. 

"Errr….Hi…..I am your new neighbor……I live next door".

The girl didn't seem to mind that Harry had been staring at her but Harry couldn't help but notice that she had done the same thing.

"Hi I'm Mara Poofakingdo". "I just moved in a few weeks ago". " I……Errrr….I didn't quite catch your name", Mara said.

"Oh…Yeah…My names Harry Potter" Harry replied uneasily.

Mara did the familiar glance up to Harry's forehead where his scar was, but Harry didn't mind that time. Usually he doesn't like people goggling at his forehead. 

" Really!?" "Would you like to come in"? 

"Well uh my godfather Sirius was planning on coming over here in a few minutes". 

He spoke to soon because Sirius appeared next to Harry.

Mara gave Sirius a frightened look. Harry figured she hasn't read the daily prophet lately. Harry told her it was ok and he was innocent. She invited them in and introduced Sirius to her dad. 

Her dad had been reading the paper and said instantly to Sirius, " Well hello Sirius"! "I knew all along you were innocent". "I knew it had to do with Peter".

Sirius gave him a little smile and turned to Harry quite annoyed. 

Harry knew all to well that nobody thought he was innocent before, because all the evidence pointed to Sirius.

Mara and Harry got to be good friends over the next few weeks.Ron hadn't been home because they had all gone on vacation again. (Mrs. Weasley found another 100 galleons). And now today Harry noticed that the Weasley's were home because he saw Fred and George making something out in the front yard. Harry knew it had to do with the Joke shop Fred and George were planning on starting.

Harry walked up to them and said, "Hi guys"! 

Fred looked up. When he saw Harry he exclaimed "Harry"! 

"What are you doing here?" George asked.

"I live four houses down from here, but don't tell Ron yet". 

"Really?! , Ron will be pleased", Fred said. 

"Yeah, he has been whining all summer that he is bored" George explained annoyed. 

"Do you know where he is"? 

"Yeah he is with Dad on an errand, I guess they have to go do something at the ministry about Sirius Black, I think it had to do with returning a muggle car".

Harry laughed, " Could you tell him to come to the house four houses down from here?" "I want to surprise him so don't tell him that it is me". "Tell him, the old man that lives there needs help with his gardening or something" "Ok"? 

"Ok" replied Fred and George both at the same time. 

Later on that day Ron showed up on Harry's doorstep.

Harry didn't open it but yelled through it in a hoarse voice, " what do you want little boy"! 

Ron replied in an embarrassed voice " My brothers told me you need help with your garden" "they must have tricked me" "Sorry to bother you S-

Harry had opened the door. "HARRY"! "What are you doing here"! 

" I live here" came Harry's amused voice. 

"Wow, I knew you were going to live with Sirius but not here"!

Ron looked over Harry's shoulder. Sirius was playing exploding snap with himself. At least it looked like he was but there was some force he was playing against. Dumbledore had given Sirius a wand the day that he was freed. 

Ron laughed and asked Harry if he wanted to go do something.

Harry said "sure", he told Sirius, who was concentrating really hard trying to beat the unknown force, and just waved his hand slightly to say goodbye. 

Harry and Ron had decided to play Quiditch in the hidden field near the burrow.Harry ran upstairs to get his Firebolt. When he walked by Sirius Harry saw that Sirius was making various items fly across the room. He could tell that Sirius was enjoying his wand a little too much.

Harry and Ron played Quiditch all day and Harry was glad to find that he hadn't lost any of his talent even though it had been 2 years since he had played, they didn't have a quidditch team last year because of the Triwizard Tournament. 

They played until dusk when Harry said he had better get home or Sirius would be worried.

Ron agreed reluctantly. 

When Harry went home Sirius wasn't there but there was a note on the fridge (which was enchanted to float in midair)

The note said:

_Dear Harry,_

_I have gone over to the Poofakingdo's for dinner. _

_Join us when you get home from Ron's._

_ _

_ _

_Sirius_

_ _

So Harry set off across the lawn to the Poofakingdo's house. When Mara opened the door her face lit up at the site of Harry. She had grown to really like Harry (maybe more than just friends).She led him inside to the dinner table. There was Sirius in deep conversation with Mr. Poofakingdo. They sat down and Harry had a wonderful dinner of roast beef and mashed potatoes. For dessert there was something called youdle that he had never had before but found that it was really good.

Sirius was still in deep conversation with Mr. Poofakingdo about something about a bear like dog that kept coming around Sirius's house for the past 2 years and that Sirius's had better look out for him. The worried look on Sirius's face was not at all convincing.

Later on Harry and Mara went up to Mara's room. They were talking about Voldemort and Harry was telling Mara about all the adventures fighting Voldemort. To Harry's surprise Mara was another one of the few that weren't afraid to say Voldemorts name.Harry was just at the part in his second year when he was fighting the Giant snake in the Chamber of Secrets.Mara put a finger to her lips and gave Harry a look that made Harry melt.A moment later Mara slowly reached over and gave Harry a kiss. It was a simple but passionate kiss that made Harry's heart pump unusually fast. 

It was later on that night when Harry was laying in bed that he thought about what had happened that evening. He was confused but also he was happy that Mara expressed the same feelings towards him that he had towards her.Harry decided that he would ask Sirius about the strange feelings he was having. 

The next morning Harry asked Sirius about the feelings that he had.

Sirius looked worried but just simply said, "Don't get too attached to her Harry". 

Harry asked why and all he said was " It is too complicated for you to understand". 

Harry was angry with Sirius because he wouldn't tell him why but decided that maybe he didn't want to know and frankly, he didn't care. 

Over the next month Harry kept going back to Mara and simply fell in love with her. He didn't forget Ron though. He spent lots of time with Ron still. One day Harry asked the same question to Ron that he had asked Sirius. 

Ron looked surprised, "Harry, don't get attached to her ok"? "It is for your own good".

"But I LOVE her!"Harry exclaimed.

"Just don't ok". 

Harry wondered what Ron and Sirius knew that he didn't. He thought nothing more of it, at least not until a few days later when suddenly Mara disappeared. He asked her parents where she had gone. They looked sad but not worried. They told him that they didn't know.It was like they expected her to disappear.

One night Harry woke up to the sound of Sirius's voice. He realized that he was talking in his sleep. 

He listened closer and what he heard scared him, "He's got her…..He's got her…..got to warn Harry".

Harry's stomach lurched. He was pretty sure who "he" was. "He" was Voldemort.

**HARRY POTTER AND THE DARK DAYS**

**CHAPTER 7**

**"VOLDEMORT RETURNS"**

** **

** **

The next morning Harry confronted Sirius."Sirius, where has Voldemort taken Mara"?

Sirius looked surprised, but then he instantly looked concerned. "Harry, I don't know where he took her but I don't want you to go looking for her" "That's what he wants you to do". 

"Ha! So he took her for bait for me didn't he"!

Sirius had a defeated expression on his face, "You got me", "Can I ask you something"?

"You just did", Harry replied with a smile on his face.

" Well I will anyway", "How did you find out that Voldemort had her"?

"You talk in your sleep" Harry said simply

"I guess it hasn't worn off me since I left Azkaban".

The next few days Harry thoaught and thought where Voldemort had taken his beloved Mara. He finally decided to go look in her room for any clues.So he went next door and asked her parents if he could see her room.They gave him a funny look but then in the end they let him go. When he got to her room he was surprised to see that it hadn't been tore up or anything.It was like Mara expected Voldemort to kidnap her and hadn't even tried to get away.What he did find was something to think about. He found a picture of Mara when she was about 5 and another woman who looked about 35 yrs old. The woman had her arm around Mara's shoulders but Mara looked really disturbed.Harry looked closer at the woman, and he gasped.The woman was Professor Trelawney! This Professor Trelawney looked much younger but still had the glasses that made her eyes four times their original size. She still was incredibly thin and her eyes still seemed to have the same misty look. Harry wondered why Mara was with Professor Trelawney, and why Mara looked so disturbed. Harry pocketed the picture and kept looking for more clues. Harry did find something else. It was a single dog hair, and since Mara didn't have a dog he thought it could be something.

Later that night Harry lay awake in bed thinking about the two clues that he had found. The picture was something but not that good of use now since it was taken about ten years ago.And, the dog hair was suspicious but it could be any dog. Still, Harry had the feeling that it had to do with Voldemort. _I wonder if Voldemort has a dog?_ Harry thought. _No he can't have a dog, most wizards don't have dogs, but some can change into dogs._ Harry sat up. That's it! Sirius can change into a dog!

The next morning Harry decided that Sirius would get suspicious if Harry asked him if he had been in Mara's room so he decided to ask him in another way. 

Sirius was making breakfast in the kitchen. When he saw Harry he said, "Good morning, how did you sleep"? 

"Good", Harry replied.

"You liar, I can tell you didn't sleep good. You have dark circles under your eyes" Sirius replied concerned.

Sirius was right. Harry hadn't slept well. He had stayed awake all night thinking about Mara.

Later on that day Harry decided to pop the question, "Sirius? Is this you dog hair"? He held out the dog hair to Sirius.

Sirius sniffed the dog hair then replied, "Yup, that's me alright". "Why do you ask"?

"Well I found it in Mara's room". "You didn't happen to go in there as a dog have you"?

"I can't say that I have", he replied puzzled. "I wonder how it got there".

"Me too" Harry replied.

Harry lay awake yet again that night. He was thinking about how Sirius's dog hair had gotten in Mara's room without him going in there. It could only mean one thing. It had come off of Voldemort.But how did Voldemort get it on him he asked himself. _He must have brushed up against something that already had Sirius's hair on it _he thought, and then it came to him. Yes it was the only way Voldemort could have gotten it. _The Cave!_

Harry awoke feeling like he had slept for days.Now that he knew where Mara was he had slept a lot better that night.It was morning and Sirius was in the living room watching TV when Harry came downstairs. 

"Hey Harry?" Sirius suddenly called.

"What?" Harry said sleepily.

" Do you want to come with me to Diagon Ally to get your school stuff"?

"What!" "What is the date today"? Harry exclaimed.

"Friday, August 25" Sirius said obviously thinking that Harry knew that he had only a week till September 1st.

"WHAT"!"I have only a week till I go back to school!" "Wow, this summer has gone quickly" he smiled at Sirius. "Sure I will go to Diagon alley with you".

So later on that day Harry and Sirius were having ice cream at Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.Harry was enjoying the every-color ice cream that he was eating. It changed your mouth and tongue different colors.Just as his tongue was turning a dark shade of purple he heard distant voices yelling his name. 

"Harry"!

"Harry"!

Harry turned around and there was Ron and Hermione running towards him to greet him. Ron must have just got back from his trip. 

"Ron! Hermione!" "How are you guys"?!

As Ron came closer he noticed that he had more freckles than Harry could ever imagine was possible to have.

" I just heard where you and Sirius live"! "I had no idea that it would be near The Burrow!" Hermione exclaimed.

" Yeah I know."Now Ron and I don't have to go very far to see each other over the Holidays" Harry explained.

" We didn't see much of each other this summer though. I went on vacation twice", Ron said sadly.

"Why haven't I heard from you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Well as you guys know I was on vacation but there was some horrible plaque going around that killed all the owls so I couldn't send you anything", " I am sorry you guys" Hermione said looking truly sorry.

"That's ok" Harry said, "I have had a lot of stuff on my mind and it didn't bother me much".

"What was on your mind?" Ron asked.

So Harry told them all about Mara and Voldemort kidnapping her and how he knew that they were staying in Sirius's cave. After he was finished Hermione and Ron were both really concerned.

" Harry don't do anything stupid", Hermione said seriously

" You better not go after her Harry because You Know Who is very dangerous and wants to kill you" "It is probably a trap". Ron said to Harry with concern and a little bit of fear in his voice.

" I have to go after her ","You guys need to understand " "She needs my help" Harry exclaimed as a tear ran down his cheek.

" NO! " Hermione and Ron both screamed at him at the same time.

"I guess you guys are right. It would be suicide if I went after him".

" I agree". 

Harry jumped. Sirius had just come up behind Harry and had heard what they were saying. 

"Harry I think it is time that we should go. It is getting dark and I have stuff to do". 

"Ok I'll be there in a second" Harry replied

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione to say goodbye. They gave him stern looks.

"Don't worry guys, I won't go after him, I promise"! 

They finally looked convinced.Harry waved goodbye and said that he would see them on the first of September.

When they got home Sirius turned to Harry and said very seriously " Harry, you weren't thinking of going after Voldemort were you"?

" Yes I did, I confess. There is no use in lying to you anyway," replied Harry quietly. "But I have decided it isn't such a good idea". 

"Good, you have got of couple of good friends Harry", "They care about you an awful lot".

Later on while Harry was laying in bed he thought to himself, _they are right, it would have been pure stupidity to go after Voldemort_. Hewas glad that they convinced him not to_. Anyway the ministry will take care of Voldemort. _

**_Hi it's me again. I know what you are thinking; you are disappointed that Harry isn't going to go after Voldemort. At first I was going to have him go after him but then I decided that the Harry Potter we know from JKR's books would of never done anything that stupid._**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Harry awoke suddenly. Was that noise from his dream or was someone lurking around his house. Harry decided that he better go check it out. Harry grabbed his wand and quietly he crept down the stairs to see where the noise was coming from. When he got to the kitchen what he saw made his heart jump so suddenly that Harry was afraid he would fall over. There standing in the kitchen was Lord Voldemort. Voldemorts back was to Harry so he had no idea that Harry was there. He looked a lot different from the last time Harry saw him. Somehow he managed to look even paler and more frightening then ever before. Voldemort must have felt Harry staring at him because he suddenly turned around. When he saw Harry, an evil, cold smile broke across his face.Harry's scar screamed again in pain.

" Why hello Harry"! "Long time no see"

" Where's Sirius!" Harry asked not hiding the fear in his voice.

" He's just taking a little nap"

Harry looked over Voldemort's shoulder frightened of what he would see. Sirius was laying on the floor unconscious. By what Harry could see he was all right. He just had a nasty bump on his head.

" Why are you here?" Harry asked in a sudden burst of anger. When Harry was really angry he had no fear. The pain in his forehead seemed to go down a bit. 

" Well to finish my unfinished business Harry" "I have tried multiple times to kill you but now I have my chance, there is no Dumbledore to protect you now Harry". 

With that Harry watched in horror as Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. Any minute now he would be performing the _Avada Kedavra _curse.Harry thought again to himself like he did every time he faced Voldemort _I am not going to stand here and wait to die, I am going to die fighting like my dad did. _At that thought Harry charged forward with his wand in hand.

But before Harry could do anything Voldemort raised one gnarled, hand to Harry and said, "I wouldn't do anything stupid if I were you Harry", "or little Mara here might suffer the same fate as your parents", and Voldemort reached behind his back and pulled Mara into view in front of Voldemort. She looked unharmed, but if Harry didn't do anything soon she might be.Mara gave Harry a look as if to say that she would be ok and that Harry should fight. 

Voldemort noticed the sad look on Harry's face and said amusingly, "I have had her for a few weeks", " At first I was going to use her for bait and for awhile I thought you would take it but you must have been so thickheaded that you couldn't t figure out where I had taken her". "I must say Harry that is not like you, I thought you were better at solving mysteries but I guess I was wrong".

" For your information" Harry began, "I knew exactly where you had taken her but I am not stupid enough to go after you". Harry knew that what he just said was not all the truth because he was going to go after him until Ron and Hermione convinced him not to.

" Well, well, well, somebody is in a grumpy mood", Voldemort said with a laugh. 

" Yeah I don't like being waken up in the middle of the night", Harry said coldly.

"Not to worry Harry, It will just be really quick and then you can go back to sleep", Voldemort said with another chuckle, " A very _long _sleep" he added. "But before I kill you I will kill the girl to make you suffer". "Of course it will not add up to how much suffering you, Harry Potter, have put me through".

" Well you deserved every second of it"! Harry was angry now. The pain in his scar had gone completely and now was replaced with hatred. Harry glanced at Mara.She didn't look frightened at all. Harry thought this was peculiar but turned his attention back to Voldemort. He had raised his wand towards Mara. 

Mara gave one last glance towards Harry.

Then came the unforgettable words, " _Avada Kedavra"!_

_ _

" NOOOO!!!!! MARA!!!! I LOVE YOU!" Harry screamed. Tears began to trickle down his already sweaty face. "NOooooo", Harry sobbed, his voice getting quieter and quieter.Harry looked back up at Voldemort; he had a smile across his face and seemed to enjoy the sport of killing. 

" And now Harry, I am going to kill you". " I am really going to enjoy this". Voldemort said, simply pleased with himself. 

" YOU "! "YOU"! " YOU MURDERUR"! Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.Harry looked down at Voldemort's feet and there lay Mara, who looked very peaceful as if she were in a deep sleep. _But she_ _wasn't_ Harry thought coldly.

Voldemort raised his wand towards Harry, _" Avada Kedavra"!_

__

But Harry was ready. At the same time that Voldemort shot his spell at Harry, Harry shot a spell at Voldemort, "_Expelliarmus!" Harry bellowed. _

_ _

The two spells met in midair and a narrow beam of deep gold connected the spells. Harry already knew that was going to happen. It had happened the last time Voldemort and Harry met. Dumbledore explained that it was because Harry and Voldemort's wands were brothers.

Then the deep gold beam of light broke into a web that crossed around Harry and Voldemort creating a dome of light. Harry concentrated all his thought on pushing the light towards Voldemort and when it did a shadow began to come out of Voldemort's wand. Harry's heart leaped. He knew who it would be this time. It was Mara. Mara looked around confused but then realizing what was happening walked over towards Harry. 

She whispered in Harry's ear, " I love you too".

Harry was still gripping his wand and noticed that Voldemort's was vibrating more than ever. Before he could reply to Mara two more shadows were coming out of Voldemort's wand. One was Fudge and the other one was Uncle Vernon. Uncle Vernon looked terrified but still managed, even in death, to give Harry a dirty look. Fudge just kept repeating to Harry, "don't break the connection Harry, It is your only chance". 

" Harry?"Mara said to get Harry's attention.

" Hmmm"? Harry asked.

" Harry listen to me, let him kill you Harry, break the connection and then let him kill you", Mara said seriously.

"WHY?!" Harry exclaimed surprised. He didn't expect Mara to ask such a difficult favor. 

" I know it sounds crazy Harry", "but you have to do it, It is the only way. " See, before I died I gave you a gift, the gift of love". "Just like your mom did before me". "And by me dieing it protects you from harm, and the curse will backfire back on to Voldemort" Mara explained.

Harry understood completely but the trick was how he would do it without Voldemort knowing what he was doing.Harry had an idea.He broke the connection and after one last glance at Mara he ran for it, careful not to get to far away from Voldemort.Harry looked back, Mara's image got more transparent and then finally disappeared but before she did she managed to say,

" I Love You Harry", "Always……………"

Voldemort chased after Harry and in desperation yelled " _Avada Kedavra",_ and pointed his wand at Harry.

_ _

There was a flash of green light. Harry's scar was burning into his head so bad that Harry felt like he was going to pass out.At first Harry thought that he was dieing and that the spell had worked but then it became silent and at last the pain grew lesser. Harry opened his eyes a little to look around. Voldemort was gone, and Harry figured that once again Voldemort had reduced to something barely alive, and fled for his life.Harry looked towards Sirius. He was still unconscious. Just as Harry started to think of what he should do, Sirius stirred. 

Sirius looked around him and exclaimed looking around frantically for Harry," HARRY"!? "HARRY!" in fear that Harry was dead or in trouble.

"Sirius!Chill!, I'm ok!" Harry exclaimed.

"W-w-what happened?" Sirius asked as he glanced towards Mara laying on the floor. 

"It was Voldemort", Harry explained, and he began to tell Sirius the whole story. When Harry came to the part when Voldemort killed Mara a sensation of deep sorrow came over him. 

" It was my fault Sirius", Harry sobbed. "She wouldn't have been in this mess if I wouldn't have showed up".

"It wasn't your fault" Sirius said concerned as he mended the wound on his head with his wand.

But Harry still felt that it was.

Over the next six days Harry mourned for Mara more than he had ever mourned anybody in his life. He cried himself to sleep and every time he looked out his bedroom window at Mara's house he would break down in sobs. Sirius tried to comfort Harry at every chance he had and even let Harry sleep in, instead of dumping water on his face. Finally six days after Voldemort had appeared, and the day that he would be going back to Hogwarts Harry got a letter addressed to him from Mara. Harry decided that he would open the letter when he got on the "Hogwarts Express". Harry waved to Sirius and as the train pulled out of the station and headed towards Hogwarts Harry finally opened it. 

_Dearest Harry,_

_I would like to start out this letter by saying that I love you very much and to tell you that you shouldn't blame yourself for anything that happened. I asked my Mum and Dad if they would give you this letter after I died. Yes Harry, They and I both knew that I would die eventually. A few other's, including Sirius, also knew. I'm sorry that I didn't explain it to you before but I was afraid that if you knew, it would have changed how everything would turn out. When I was five a women approached me and since she was young and didn't know that terrible things could happen if people knew the future, told me that she would tell me whatever I wanted to know about the future. You may know this woman. I believe she is one of your Professors at Hogwarts. When I was five I was very interested in how I would die so I asked the woman how and when I would die. She replied and told me that I would die on August 25th of the year 2000, to protect my true love and help him to defeat the dark lord. That ruined my life because I was always afraid to fall in love with someone, until I met you. You were so wonderful and full of life that I didn't mind giving my life so that you could live. Now that you know, I will ask you again not to blame yourself for my death. I died happily knowing that my contribution to you would save you and hundreds of others who would have died the same way I did.Thank you Harry for being so wonderful. _

_Love you…… always until the end of time and long after that._

_ _

_Love,_

_Mara_


End file.
